Friendly Advice
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: Davina and Josh talk to each other about the guys in their lives: Kaleb and Aiden. They each give each other advice about what to do about them.


A/N: This story is a one shot it will mostly just have Davina and Josh with a little bit of Aiden. It is mainly that Davina and Josh talk to each other about the guys they are attracted to. And they give the other advice.

Main Pairing: Davina and Josh (Friendship) Davina and Josh is the only characters in the story except for a little bit of Aiden when Josh and him are texting.

Friendly Advice

At Marcel's hide out Josh was seen texting Aiden:

J: Hey so are we still on for tonight?

Seconds later he got a text.

A: Yep we are still o for tonight.

Josh smiles and says.

J: Ok so I will see you later tonight.

A: I will see you tonight. BTW can't wait to see you.

Josh smiles after reading his text but before he can replie Davina walks in and says "Hey Josh."

"Hey Davina." She smiles at him and responds "So what are you doing?" she asks trying to look at his phone.

"Nothing just texting someone." He says trying to hide it from her.

And she looks at him very curious and says "So who is it?"

"What do you mean."

Davina gives him a look, "I mean the guy. Who is it?"

Josh smiles and looks down and looks like he is about to say something but Davina interrupts "Look Josh you seem to be very happy the past couple days and I know it is because of a guy cause everytime you look at your phone you have this big smile on your face. So I want to know who is he?"

He looks at her and says "Ok if I tell you you can't tell anyone especially Marcel you can't tell him alright. Ok promise?"

"I promis. I won't tell anyone especially not Marcel." She says looking at him and continues. "Wait if I can't tell Marcel then it has to be someone he wouldn't approve of. Who is it?"

He looks at her and says "It is Aiden."

She looks confused then it hit her, "Aiden the werewolf." He nods his head.

She looks surprised and sayd "Ok. Johs you know that this relationship won't worknot only because of Marcel because of the bad blood between werewolf's and vampire's . Ok they will all think this relationship is a threat. I mean what would happen if you and a werewolf or Aiden and a vampire were in trouble there is a chance you or him would save the other over your own kind the both of you will put the other first over anyone."

"Davina even if Aiden and I are together we will save everyone not just each other."

"Look Josh I have no problem with you dating him but some other people might."

Josh looks at her with a sad face and says "I really like him though. I really do."

Davina looks at Josh and grabs his hand and responds "I know you do." She closes her eyes for a second and says "Ok Josh if you really like this guy then I say try it out give it a try. But I think it will be best if you kept a secret though. At least for a while."

"Yea you're right. Thank you." And they hug each other and she says "Your welcome. You do know that I want to meet him though to see if he is good enough for my Joshua." And he rolls his eyes at her and smiles and asks "So what about you any guy or guys in your life?"

Davina looks at him and blushes and says "Not really. Well their I this one guy who I kind of like. His name is Kaleb." She looks at him and he smiles at her.

"Kaleb wow it sounds like a stripper name." And she punces him in the arm and she says. "He isn't a stripper. He is a witch like me."

"Cool so you and him have a lot in common then huh."

"We don't not really. But he is really hot though."

Josh looks at her and sees she is upset and asks "So what is the problem then?"

"The problem is I like him but I don't really trust him and I think he is hiding something though from me."

"Ok well I think you need to confront him of course what ever he is hiding he isn't just gonna come out and say."

"I know he isn't but I am so attracted to him and I don't know what to do about it."

"I say walk up to him and kiss him." And Davina slaps him in the chest and they both laugh. And she jokes "So what are you just gonna walk up t Aiden and plant a big kiss on him?"

Josh looks at her and shakes his head no while mouthing the word no. Josh ends up saying "Really though does he like you?"

"I think so I mean he acts like he does. But I don't know."

"Well Davina I think that you need to talk to him cause you deserve happiness after everything you have been through."

And she says "Thank you Josh." And she hugs him.

"Your welcome Davina." And he looks at the time and says "Oh crap. I have to go get ready."

"For what?"

"My date. I kind of have a date with Aiden tonight."

She looks so excited and hugs him. " I can't believe it. Yay."

"Yea so have to go get ready and you can stay here if you want but you have to talk to kaleb at some point."

And she looks at him and says "I know but not right now. But I will I just need to some time to think about what I am gonna say to him."

Josh nods his head "Ok well I have to go get ready. But I will talk to you later alright."

She just looks at him and kisses his cheek and says "Ok. Go. Good luck and have fun." He smiles and she watches him walk away. She sits down on the couch and just smiles but at the same time looks sad.

A/N: That is the end. I might do a sequel that will basically deal with Davina talking to kaleb and Aiden and Josh out on their date. But the sequel will still have a lot of Davina and Josh together. But I will like to know what you think. I mean Josh is one of my characters so a lot of my stories will have him in them. And Davina is ok on the show I just don't like her trying to kill Klaus cause he is my favorite on The Originals with Josh, Aiden and Rebekah after him so yea a lot of my stories will have them in them. I will still like to know what you think though..


End file.
